Love Guns and Suicide
by TrajicLover
Summary: Jim Gordon is dragged into a fight against the most powerful man in Gotham by a ghost from his past and he's not alone Tabitha Galavan is being dragged into hell with him. Together these two might just save Gotham if they don't kill each other first. One thing is certain it will be a miracle if Gotham is still standing by the end.
1. Chapter 1

_**Undisclosed Location…**_

Jim Gordon had been through a lot in his life he'd seen a lot to. Nothing however could prepare him for this. He'd been abducted in his own home and at first, he thought he was going to be killed. The place he'd been taken wasn't your standard criminal lair it was too clean and seemed almost professional. That and the room he in seemed like an interrogation room.

He waited hand cuffed to a chair not sure really what was happening at this point a door slowly opened it sounded like an iron door. It shut, and Jim heard a voice "Good evening Mr. Gordon." The voice said before pulling off the hood allowing Jim to see.

Jim recognized the man it was his old war buddy Richard Flag "Rick?" Jim saw his old friend and almost felt relieved "What is going on?"

"Well Jim. You tell me. I'll be blunt I work for an organization that deals in the very bizarre. Something I'm sure your more than familiar with given everything I've heard about Gotham. I'm here to make you an offer the hammer is about to come down on you Jim and hard the powers that be want to take you down and by that I mean put you in prison people have been making a case against you for corruption and if they have their way you'll be back in Black Gate by the end of the month."

Jim sighed thinking of his options part of him wanted to just take whatever he had coming he was honorable like that but another part of him wanted to take whatever help was being offered "So what do you want from me?"

"I'm glad you asked me that. Jim there's a program I'm starting it's in its infancy now but it's got promise I call it Task Force X but our nickname is the Suicide Squad."

"I'm guessing Suicide Squad isn't just a colorful nickname."

"No it's not. We give suicide missions to criminals in exchange for full pardons and clean slates if you accept I will make sure that you are given a full pardon for all crimes you may or may not have committed in the last few years. If not I'll make sure you go away for life." Rick explained.

Jim took a deep breath he wanted so badly to tell Rick to go screw himself especially with how Rick just threatened him but decided against it and after letting out a deep breath "So, who will I be working with?"

"It's a small op Jim. You'll be acting as a handler for a potential recruit we're looking into someone your familiar with but have had little interaction with her name is…"

 _ **Arkham Asylum Three Hours Later…**_

Tabitha Galavan opened her eyes her head was throbbing the last thing she remembered was leaving her home and getting on her motor cycle. She looked around and realized he was in some black and white striped clothes the next thing she noticed was her hair wasn't in a pony tail someone undid her pony tail "What's going on?" She looked around quickly realizing where she was "How did I get in Arkham?"

After a few hours of waiting her cell door opened and a man in a military uniform walked in behind him were two armed soldiers "Miss Galavan my name is Rick Flag I'm here to offer you the opportunity of a life time."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Tabitha's voice was mixed with fear and anger.

"Not kidnap your presence here is completely legal you are after all a known criminal you've never been charged however for any past crimes but that ends now. You see I have enough evidence to make sure you get the needle. Do you understand me? Also this here will not be you permanent residence. I am making sure if you say no you'll be put in a whole until your execution is ready. Now do you want to die or would you like to take a chance and potentially get a second chance?"

"Second chance?"

"If you and your partner do as asked, of you, you'll both be granted pardons for all your crimes a total clean slate. Until then you'll both be working together and working directly under me. Your partner someone I trust will oversee you but make no mistake he's in the same boat as you." Rick Flag explained "So, what do you say? If you say no know you'll face the death penalty but if you say yes you may have a chance to live a normal life."

Tabitha took a deep breath to calm down she knew she was screwed so she said the only thing she could say "Fine. Who am I working with?"

 _ **Task Force X Head Quarters Two Days Later…**_

Jim and Tabitha looked at each other with shock and frustration when after sitting down while cuffed he muttered "I'm working with you?"

Tabitha already sitting down didn't have much to say either the only words she spoke were "This has to be a sick joke."

"I'm afraid not." Rick Flag said walking to meet them "Good morning you two. I am glad to see you've already figured out your partners."

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Jim asked wanting to get this all over with.

"Yeah I wanted to know that to." Tabitha added while angrily shifting her eyes from Rick Flag to Jim then back to Rick Flag.

"Alright I'll skip the small talk. Are you familiar with Roman Sionis?"

"The name Sionis sounds familiar." Jim answered.

"Yeah I think I killed a man with same last name." Tabitha added.

"Well that man you killed Miss Galavan was Roman Sionis's father. Also Jim since you put Roman Sionis's father away and by extension destroyed the Sionis name he's got a vested interest in killing you as much as he does killing Tabitha." Rick said to both of them "Tell me do either of you know who runs Gotham's underworld? That question is rhetorical of course you don't. Let me give you both and education into he really has power in Gotham. Shortly after Strange's freaks broke out of Arkham, Roman Sionis popped up. Which is strange and I'm going to tell you why Roman Sionis and a college buddy of his went missing a year or two prior to that. His parents of course didn't give a shit not enough to file a missing person. So here's what I think happened he was killed, his body was recovered by scavengers working for Hugo Strange, I think he was on that bus with the rest of those freaks, and I think after escaping he built his own empire using what was left of his father's resources. Now he's the most powerful man in Gotham."

"That impossible." Jim shook his head.

"Yeah Penguin, Barbara, even Sofia they've been the only ones running Gotham." Tabitha added.

Rick Flag shook his head in disagreement "So tell me, where do think the criminals in this city get their guns, drugs, and whores? I'll answer for you both. Roman Sionis rules not just Gotham but the entire god dam coast. In the last few years Roman Sionis has built an empire so powerful that if he wanted he could crush everyone in this city like bugs the only reason he hasn't is because the so called self-proclaimed kings and queens of Gotham provide a good smoke screen but he's getting to the point where he won't need any of his pawns and when that happens I have no doubt there will blood maybe innocent blood." Rick looked at Jim then turned his head to see Tabitha "Maybe even Selina Kyle will get caught in cross fire alone with Kean, and Gilzean you comfortable with that?"

"You've made your point." Tabitha answered "Now get me out of these Arkham rags so I can kill Sionis for you."

"Oh, if only it were that simple." Rick then added "You see Sionis or as he's known in some circles as Black Mask has many body guards along with someone you really don't want to cross paths with Miss Galavan one of the best assassins in the world and Sionis's network is extremely interwoven with every aspect of Gotham City from Gotham's elite to the GCPD to even criminals in Gotham's underbelly. Killing him is almost impossible, almost."

"I take it that means you have a plan to kill him." Tabitha said while rubbing her eyes.

"This is how it will work you to will work sabotage his organization in order to draw him out. For each kill or mission, you succeed at you will get closer to that full pardon and you'll both get a fresh start." Rick looked at Jim seeing he was less than enthusiastic "Don't look so glum Jim we used to do Uncle Sam's dirty work all the time you, me, and our old buddy Sla-"

"Do not say his name." Jim threatened getting angrier "You do not get to say his name after what you did the last time we were together!"

"I'm guessing you two have some serious history."

"You are correct Miss Galavan. Jimmy and I we're old war buddies we did the governments dirty work things so horrible they'd make even your stomach turn." Rick smirked at Jim "Jimmy and I used to get up to some nasty stuff want to tell her?"

"That was a long time ago Rick."

"Oh, seems like yesterday to me." Rick looked back at Tabitha "Jimmy here was our teams torture expert. I bet he could give you some pointers Miss Galavan. I about died laughing when I heard Jimmy here became a cop. He was also unrivaled when it came to assassinations well almost unrivaled."

"Just tell me what you want me and Gordon to do so I can get back to my life." Tabitha spoke abruptly.

"Alright well your both going to be given a test run assignment. Sionis has an accountant whose flying in from out of town you are going to capture and interrogate him find out where and how Sionis launders his money." Rick explained "Oh and you two are going to be spending a lot of time together that being said I suggest you both bury the hatchet before everything is ready." After saying that Rick Flag left the room and the locked door.

Jim and Tabitha just looked at each other across the table in the blank empty room "So what are the chances of you not killing me before things with Rick are over?"

"Not very likely." Tabitha glared at him "I still owe you for what happened with Theo."

"The brother you abandoned and who came back from the dead to drive a blade through your heart?" Jim asked sarcastically "Yeah sounds like he's worth avenging. Then again you've killed God only knows how many people maybe you belong in that Arkham uniform."

"Shut up!" Tabitha slammed her fist on the table "You have no right to judge me! Sofia told me and Barbara that you brought her and Pyg to Gotham you by extension caused the deaths of your fellow officers. You killed my brother in cold blood and you've done favors for criminals for information. You pretend to be this saint but you're as dirty as any cop in Gotham." Tabitha hissed.

"Okay fine so I'm not exactly the good cop everyone thinks." Jim nodded "I've made mistakes but at least I do not make a sport out of slaughter."

"Oh please." Tabitha laughed "You get off on the violence in this city you'd have left a long time ago if you didn't."

"Regardless of our differences though Tabitha we're both stuck in a hole the only way out is to put aside our differences." Jim held out his hand "We either work together or we die alone."

Tabitha looked at his hand "You this is suicide right? If Sionis is as dangerous as your old war buddy says this will likely be a suicide mission."

"I know it is."

"Well it's not like it's worst alliance this city has ever seen." Tabitha took his hand and they shook on it "We work together until we get our pardons after that all bets are off."


	2. Chapter 2

Roman Sionis had finished getting himself ready "Hey boss you okay?"

"Yeah." Roman answered "Just putting my face on." His mind often took him back to when he first met Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald stabbing his friend in the neck was more than just a unpleasant memory it was a recurring nightmare. After being tortured to death by Oswald Roman found himself revived by Doctor Hugo Strange he was on the bus to he was disoriented for a while unlike the other freaks on the bus though he did not follow Mooney in all honesty he kept a low profile and steadily built himself an empire.

Unlike most of the idiots in Gotham however he didn't operate out in the open he found it easier to control Gotham from the shadows. It was easy he owned the docks and most shipping companies, so he controlled what came in and out of Gotham, and because he was often a silent partner nobody not Penguin, not the Sirens, not even the washed-up Falcone Family knew how little power they really had. Yeah, he had his hands in everything and could crush any of the trash in Gotham the only reason Roman didn't was because they distracted the GCPD. Yes, Roman was almost the most powerful man in the city.

He and his guards walked from his pent house to his building's elevator from there they went to the first floor and exited the building. He got into his limo and he was driven to his company building Sionis Industries.

He had an Asian secretary named Kelly "Mr. Sionis I thought you should know Mr. Cobblepot has arranged a meeting and is waiting in your office."

Roman paused clenching his fists "So the little bird knows about me does he?"

"There's something else Mr. Sionis word has come from…the Saint."

Roman paused for the longest moment just staring out into space "The Saint." Roman looked over at her as his limo driver took a left turn "What's he want? I thought he didn't like to descended from heaven and associate with the common folk. My business with him concluded a long time ago. I've held up my end of the bargain and he as always does made things happen. Did he give any specifics?"

"Yes he informed me of an unsavory man connected to the United States government operating new task force in Gotham. The man's name is Rick Flag an old associate of your favorite gun for hire. Coincidentally your favorite gun for hire is also an old war buddy of James Gordon. According to The Saint your human weapon, Rick Flag, and James Gordon were quite the team in their military days. However The Saint said that James Gordon and his two friends had a falling out of some sort James Gordon left the military and that was when Gordon went to the Saint for help."

Roman nodded listening intently while watching his driver "Sounds like the Saint let me guess Gordon needed something only the Saint could provide. This is hardly shocking Gordon's not exactly the good cop the public thinks he is. Besides this is Gotham good cops are rarer than unicorns shitting rainbows."

"Gordon had a face to face meeting Mr. Sionis."

"Are you kidding?" Roman acted as though he heard the impossible "Nobody gets a face to face meeting with the Saint. That's why so few even know about him whatever the Saint asked of Gordon must have been huge."

"Oh it was." Kelly replied "According to the Saint, Gordon was dishonorably discharged making it impossible for him to become a cop. So Gordon went to the Saint and the Saint agreed to make things happen for Jim Gordon under one condition. However, given recent developments the Saint has lost faith in Gordon's ability to honor his agreement. So he's…"

"Giving me permission to kill James Gordon I get it." Roman sighed he hated when the Saint interfered with his business.

"Yes but there's something else the Saint understands you will be reluctant to do this however he's willing to compensate you immensely."

"What does he want?"

"The Saint asks that you not harm Tabitha Galavan. He also asks that you let him deal with her and Jim Gordon personally."

"Fine doesn't mean we still can't send my favorite gun for hire after them besides he might consider it a decent challenge." Roman smirked.

"Why do you adhere to the whims of the Saint if I may ask Sir?" Kelly asked hesitantly.

"Because I may be the most powerful man in Gotham, but the Saint has just as much power as I do." Roman answered.

 _ **Gotham City Hotel…**_

Tabitha and Jim were sitting in Jim's car neither had been in contact with their friends and coworkers as Flag instructed them they each made up excuses for being absent. Jim let out a sigh "So are you ready?"

"Bite me." Tabitha hissed "I can't believe we are doing this."

"It's the most believable cover story." Jim then added "I'm sorry."

Tabitha didn't say anything to Jim at first. She looked over at the hotel entrance her gaze then drifted back to Gordon "For what?"

"For everything it's not lost on me my actions have influenced your life. I convinced you to try and talk to Theo then you got stabbed I was even the one that killed him the first time."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm apologizing."

"I'm not an idiot I am asking you why you are apologizing. Do you think apologizing absolves you? Do you really think if you apologize you can go back to being Jim Gordon the golden boy?" Tabitha grew even more frustrated "I know how you treat Barbara throwing a bottle to the floor when you get upset like you did when you came asking questions about Tetch and treating her like she was never your fiancé. It's hard to believe you ever loved her."

"Yeah that bottle thing wasn't my… it wasn't my proudest moment." For a moment Jim just looked off into the distance "I get my temper from my mother. You remind me of her a lot actually."

Tabitha laughed "Oh please is this you trying to get into my head?"

"You know I was in the military right?"

"Yeah it's common knowledge."

"Yeah it makes a good story what most people don't know is how I ended up in the military. After my dad died my mom ended up with this real nasty piece of work. He abused her in the worse ways imaginable and she became darker she closed her self-off from everyone even me she I won't say she became a shell because a shell is hollow no abuse made my mother someone else entirely maybe it just woke up something darker inside of her. One day I got so angry at the bastard for hurting my mom and I beat him so bad I put him in the ER he made my mother send me to military school and that was how I ended up joining the military it was the only way I could channel my anger.

"However, while I was in military school something happened to the man who had been hurting my mother the official story is my poor mother woke up next to him with his throat slit but after finally seeing her after I heard the news after seeing how cold her eyes were, I knew she had killed him and I knew she probably did it because she enjoyed it. It didn't stop there either my mother got worse." Jim paused briefly "She got so much worse. She wasn't even like Barbara or Lee when they were at their worst. My mother became hollow inside and capable of anything and I mean anything.

"My Mother, Tabitha took her family business which involved making and selling guns legally and turned it into a very profitable international enterprise. Despite dealing in guns though her preference is using a blade I heard she once slit a man's throat and his blood was covering and her reaction was so disturbing to her so called colleagues that they began to call her Red Claw."

Tabitha grew quiet not out of sympathy but fear "Wait… Red Claw? Thee Red Claw as in the international arms dealer so ruthless not even Theo, Falcone, would dare think about crossing her? The Red Claw that deals with every big player in Gotham via a middle man because she's busy dealing with terrorists and world leaders that Red Claw?" Tabitha's breathing became heavy Jim had never seen her so visibly frightened "Your telling me I've tried to kill you multiple times and all this time you've been the son of one of the most dangerous people on this planet? Does anyone else know I mean who else knows?"

"Just you and someone I promised a favor to. I know what your think to your thinkin if Red Claw found out you tried to kill me she'd have you gutted and skinned but she's not nearly that nurturing as mothers go. I joined the military mostly because fighting and killing on the battle field was preferable to letting her groom me as her successor. Little did I know my mother was influencing my time in the military I used to be part of a black ops group with Rick Flag as I'm sure you guessed Rick and I along with someone I'd rather forget about we did terrible things and I enjoyed it I was probably the most blood thirsty of the trio I just had all this rage inside me and what I called my work was how I let out my rage. I eventually learned my team and I hadn't been working for Uncle Sam but for my mother. I left the military soon after finding that out but that hasn't stopped her from influencing my life though."

"What does that mean?"

"Ever wonder why I am always able to get back my position as a GCPD officer? Did ever seem strange that I was even able to become a GCPD captain? Sofia thought she made that happen, but I knew the truth I knew my mother was the real reason I've had so much success and luck. It just has her blood covered hands all over it. I know why to, when I'm finally at the top she's going to have me doing her dirty work and she knows I'm not going to be able to say no. She could ask me to kill Barbara, Lee, Penguin, anyone and I'd do it. I'm like Sofia when it comes to my mother part of me would do anything for my, Mother and my Mother knows it in hindsight I suppose I was attracted to Sofia because I saw in her the person I could have become the person I could still become."

"Wow." Tabitha said unusually visibly shocked then she became angry to deflect "Look I'm not some sad battered housewife okay I…"

"Oh please look at your dating history Tabitha. Your brother mistreated you, Butch cared more about fixing his appearance then actually trying to make things work, and Barbara has completely and abused you on every level. Yet you still keep going back because you love them. Even though all they do is hurt you and you take your rage and helplessness out on others because if you didn't you would have to admit."

"Shut up Gordon." Tabitha interrupted him to make him stop but he continued, and his next words made her snap.

"You would have to admit that deep down you are afraid of being alone and that all you want is to be happy and in love." As soon as he finished Tabitha slapped him. Jim didn't even have seem surprised unlike Tabitha. Tabitha didn't understand what got into her she was usually better at controlling her feelings.

Tabitha never felt like she did in this moment she was angry, confused, and afraid all at once and unlike her usual tendency to be violent her first instinct was to cry and took everything she had not. So, to avoid water works Tabitha took a deep breath "How could you possibly even think you know anything about how I feel?"

"Because Tabitha it kills me to say this, but I think we have more in common than either of us care to admit."

"Yeah maybe we do Gordon." Tabitha's attention then turned to an Asian man in a suit he was chubby, partially bald, with glasses, and wearing a brown suit, with a white shirt, and red tie.

"What's this guy's name again Tabitha?"

"Chang. He's a foreigner and he manages Sionis's money. According to your buddy Flag, Chang always gets the same room when he comes to town."

"So, we just maintain our cover story Tabitha, we get a room on next or on the same floor as Chang and all we must do is sneak into Mr. Chang's room then grab him. We hold him for the duration of our stay which will be for the night and then stuff him in a bag or suitcase we make sure he's able to breathe and we give him to Flag. Then our first Job is done and hopefully not many will follow." Jim explained while speaking in a methodical manner Jim soon noticed the shock look on Tabitha's face "Tabitha what is it?"

"I'm a little freaked out by how well you thought about this Gordon."

"Well this is not my first kidnapping and I doubt it's yours now let's go over the cover story."

 _ **Sionis Industries…**_

Sionis had just arrived with his secretary and after taking the elevator the arrived at the top floor where his office and Penguin were located Sionis had waited for this moment for a very long time "Ah Mr. Cobblepot so good to finally meet you." Sionis forced a smile wondering if Penguin would recognize him.

"Ah yes." Oswald stumbled out of his chair before shaking Roman's hand he paused studying Roman he looked familiar and something about his face seemed off "Do we know each other I swear I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Roman paused and pretended to think about it "Perhaps we met at a charity event. The truth is I don't go out much you see a few years ago I… experienced a trauma." Roman gradually moved to his bottle of scotch located on his desk "The truth is a few years ago a friend of mine was killed and I was kidnapped held for ransom by a very disgusting and unsavory fellow."

"Oh my." Oswald placed his and, on his chest, "I'm deeply sorry you had to experience something so horrible. I swear the crim in this city… it's out of control."

Roman for a brief second stayed quiet then nodded before pouring himself a drink "Yes, it is. I remember him making the ransom Mr. Cobblepot now granted I've always been a bit of a…" Roman paused yet again wondering if he should give Penguin more hints "scamp. Yes, I was quite the scamp in my youth." Roman, turned forced himself to smile.

"Oh yes well aren't we all." Penguin spoke playfully "Still regardless of however you conducted yourself no one should ever commit such a horrible crime. Did they catch the perpetrator?"

"No. To be honest I went through quite the ordeal to get back home. My poor father was accused and arrested for a terrible crime. I almost didn't have enough to rebuild my family empire and start Sionis Industries." Roman having already moved to look out his window looked out to view the city of Gotham. His eyes shifted to look at Oswald who now sat in one of the two chairs in front of Roman's desk "Now what can I do for the former mayor of my beloved city?"

"Well as you know I'm in the middle of rebuilding my empire and while in the process of that your name came up. I understand that a lot of shipping companies are managed by you. I'd like to offer you protection seeing as Gotham can be a dangerous city." Penguin spoke in a chipper mood.

Sionis paused for a long time "So you want me to pay you protection when I own the businesses the land they are on etcetera you get the idea. Is that about, right?" Sionis stepped closer to Penguin placing his drink on his desk "I used to be like you, I was entitled I thought I owned the world."

"I'm sorry I don't think you understand how this works Mr. Sionis you see-" Oswald stopped talking when Roman rushed him getting up in his face Penguin felt pure terror.

"You think I don't know how this works?" Sionis asked clearly being threatening "You think you a pathetic maggot who got where he is by stealing and backstabbing and hiding behind others can come into my place of business and order me around?" Sionis grabbed Penguin by his suit coat and threw him against the wall.

"How dare you-" Before Oswald could finish he was thrown then pinned against the wall.

"You have never been the king of Gotham, Oswald. Don Falcone, Maroni, Theo Galavan, The Court of Owls, even the Valeska brothers. They, they more kings in this city than you ever were!" Sionis then started to violently beat Penguin "You like that? Huh? I asked you a god dam question answer me you little scamp!"

Sionis let go of Penguin who dropped to the floor Oswald looked up at his attacker and it slowly dawned on him why Sionis looked familiar "Oh god it's you I met you after Jim Gordon spared my life. How are you alive?"

"What can I say this is Gotham. Now to deal with you!" Sionis lunged at him and Penguin screamed.

 _ **Gotham City Hotel…**_

"I can't believe we are doing this." Tabitha grunted walking beside Gordon she dressed in a black dress the same she wore when she went with Selina to the Iceberg Lounge for the first time.

"Just grin and bear it Tabitha I don't like this anymore than you do." Jim then noticed her distancing herself he put his hand around her waist and whispered "At least try to act the part. Smile a bit more."

The clerk a shot elderly woman smiled at them as they approached "Hello do you have a reservation?"

"Yes we do." Jim forced a smile and looked at Tabitha "Don't we honey?"

Tabitha forced a smile and looked back and forth between the two "Yes of course babe. We're trying to keep it low key our family and friends wouldn't approve so we have to make these little trips who am I to complain though it adds to the excitement isn't that right muffin?"

"Muffin?" Jim repeated his expression pretty much asking Tabitha if she was trying to be funny "Yes of course. My little chocolate bunny and I we kind of like the excitement you know?"

"Chocolate bunny?" Tabitha now looked at Jim she was still smiling but now with angry eyes.

Worried for his own safety Jim quickly apologized "Sorry sounded more romantic in my head."

"That's okay dear." Tabitha spoke sweetly but as she took his hand she dug her nails into his hand.

"Ah." Jim winced in pain "We should be under either Gordon, or Galavan."

"Let's see." The Clerk looked through her records "Oh, it's under both names and you already have your luggage pre delivered for your weekend stay."

"Yes, that's absolutely right." Jim confirmed the clerk handed him his room key and he and Tabitha walked towards the elevator.

"I hope no one I know sees me." Tabitha muttered "I'm embarrassed enough."

"Yeah well there's only one person I'd be happy to never see again. The way this is going I would not be surprised if he popped up."

"Let me guess this mystery third guy you and Flag worked with who is he?"

"Tabitha all you need to know is that he's not someone you want to know."

"Is he that bad?" Tabitha Grinned slightly amused "I bet I could-"

"You'd be dead before you reached for your weapon I practically made him who he is." Jim interrupted her "Out of my old trio of black ops assassins he and I were closer to brothers. Flag was always a coldblooded ambitious bastard. My friend started out as the typical all-American dreamer and patriot where as I started out as… well I was like you Tabitha I got off on violence and had a thing about loyalty."

Tabitha laughed as he pressed button for their floor "I doubt that. You strike me as the type that has never broken a rule. Your probably just saying all this to get me to trust you. This boogie man of yours what's the deal? You make it sound like he something happened between all three of you something bad."

There was a long uneasy silence Jim just looked off into space his face had a haunting expression "Bad doesn't begin to cover it you remember when Barbara came back into your life? I heard about that whole hand thing."

"What's your point?" Tabitha's tone became sadder she didn't like thinking about the harder times with Barbara.

"My point is if he came back into my life taking a hand would not be good enough for him. Not after what I did. Being in a unit Tabitha is like being part of a family Flag and…" Jim started to choke up "The three of us had each other's backs we were like brothers. You don't betray your brothers in arms. What I did for to him in his mind cuts deep. He tried to talk sense into Flag and me said we were headed down a road to hell. What none of us really admitted at the time was our superiors let us be as clean as they wanted us to be after all we were just glorified killers for hire hiding behind a flag. The truth is we all are only as good as the world allows us to be. You, me, everyone is a monster waiting to tear off our mask. I did terrible things Tabitha on the battlefield I shot defenseless civilians, women, kids, the elderly, and I told myself they were collateral damage otherwise known as acceptable losses. That kind of thinking only lasts so long though. I guess deep down in my heart I've always known Slade would come for me one day I just don't know when that day will be."


End file.
